<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death is Required by KingOfFeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274197">Death is Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels'>KingOfFeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blindfolded Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a special and secret kind of club."<br/>"Oh? So what do they do?"<br/>"Mainly hanging out and stuff. But I hear they only allow you in on one condition."<br/>"And what's that?"<br/>"Oh. That you have to die first."<br/>The rumours of this club have existed for years, so many people have chalked it up to something akin to a myth. But on this day a few kids would decide that they would have to join and find out the truth of this so-called Blindfolded Club.<br/>Semi-AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Hibiya/Asahina Hiyori, Azami/Tsukihiko (Kagerou Project), Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi, Kano Shuuya/Seto Kousuke, Kido Tsubomi/Kozakura Mary, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano, Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blindfolded Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death is Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten or so years ago, maybe that was when the rumours first started? Or maybe it was much earlier. Either way, the rumours popped up. About a certain club. No one really knew when it first was formed or even what purpose it served but nevertheless the Blindfolded Club was mentioned. None of the members were known. But still, it was a mystery that lived on and was allowed to grow.</p>
<p>As time worn on it seemed more like a myth or urban legend. One that perhaps was made to mess with younger students? But in any case, it was spread but quickly forgotten by most people in the school. As it should have been. Except... On two days, every year... The Blindfolded Club would seem to be mentioned a lot and it would die down almost again... But maybe, it was just to keep the rumours going.</p>
<p><strong>A lazy summer day, August 13th, around 4:15 pm. Two friends were just sitting around and talking. Nothing too unusual for this area but... The things they were talking about... Were anything <em>but</em> normal.<br/>
</strong>"They asked me to look out for the newbies this time. It's kind of lame." The male of the duo said, he has short, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ErQnQpXXXXadXpXXq6xXFXXXK/2017-New-Anime-Mob-Psycho-100-Cosplay-Costumes-Kageyama-Shigeo-Japanese-School-Boy-Uniform-Jackets-Pants.jpg">wearing a basic school uniform</a>. The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You're so pathetic... And lame... Gross..." The girl has black hair in pigtails and black eyes. She wore <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61HXM-HGl4L._AC_SY879_.jpg">a basic school uniform that seemed to be from another school</a>. "Aw, man! Don't say that Hiyori!" The boy shouted as he stood up to leave. The girl only smirked slightly. "Not my fault you're so lame Hibiya."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"How many more are left, Mary?" </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"At... Least... Maybe... 100?"</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"100?!"</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"Probably more. There were a lot of snakes there. And I think they all... Were abilities?"</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"Sounds like we have a lot of work to do."</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>"...As always."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A boy looked out towards the crowd, he has shaggy blond hair, with one side cut shorter than the other and golden yellow cat-like eyes. He only wore a skull t-shirt and ripped jeans. He looked down at his phone and smirked. He got up and headed into the crowd.<br/>
"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" One of the people yelled, he had spikey black hair and brown eyes. The boy hummed before flicking the other's forehead. "Nooothing~!" The black-haired boy glared at the blond before punching him. The blond let himself get hit before laughing. "My name is Kano Shuuya... Nice to meet ya..."</p>
<p>A male with black hair and black eyes sat in a corner, silently cursing his 'gift'. It had caused him to join this stupid club, hadn't it?<br/>
<em>Hey, no need to be so sad~? Right, Master?<br/>
Shut the hell up! I don't want to talk to you!<br/>
Awww but c'mon~! You love me~!</em><br/>
<em>I really don't.<br/>
Without me... You'd be nothing!<br/>
I SAID SHUT UP!<br/>
</em>"Oi. Shintaro. I need you to go and grab Kano. Seems he's gotten into trouble again." Shintaro let out a sigh as he heard the leader's orders. Shuuya Kano always seemed to be getting into trouble. "I understand."</p>
<p><strong>August 13th, around 6:45 pm. A few kids were gathered around a table, talking about the upcoming events for the next two days...</strong><br/>
"How much do you think they'll do?" Asked one of the kids, they had yellow hair and green eyes. They were wearing a pink t-shirt and jean shorts. "I'm not too sure Ni but I think that it'll be just enough." Replied a girl with long strawberry blonde hair in twintails and brown eyes. "But still, do you think it could be real Nikita?" Asked a boy with blond hair and orange eyes. "I'd assume so. After all, what would be the point in continuing this if it was fake? They'd be wasting so much time and resources." Replied a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes. "What do you think Nikki?" Asked a boy with blond hair and golden eyes. The girl with green hair and green eyes seemed startled. "Uhh... I think it might be real..." She looked sheepish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>